


God in Remnant

by Big_Chungus_Kid21



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RWBY
Genre: God!Percy, OP!Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29959650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Chungus_Kid21/pseuds/Big_Chungus_Kid21
Summary: As the earth he knew decayed, Percy finds himself in a new world as shattered as its moon
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	God in Remnant

_ The Battle was greater than before. The Seven, all fighting the respective giants with their godly parents, looked like they were going to win this fight. But naturally, that's where everything went sour. _

_ The first to fall was Leo. He was squashed to a pulp by Mimas's gigantic hammer. Mimas swung the hammer at Leo, who couldn't dodge. Leo died with a smile on his face. The same one he always had _

_ Next to die was Piper. Periboea struck her straight through the heart with her knife. Piper fell to the earth where her blood stained a huge part of the brownish substance, her body was quickly devoured by the Earthborn. _

_ Jason, seeing what happened to Piper, lashed out with pure fury, lightning bolt after lightning bolt ws hurled from him, with help from his father, holding up strong winds to keep projectiles away. But as he was attacking Porphyrion, his swords in his hair fell loose, and 1 of them pierced him through the neck. _

_ Hazel died next, her body crushed by the stampede of Earthborn as she was digging her tunnels to collapse the earth. Once in, she never saw the light of the day again. _

_ Frank, after turning around and seeing his girl die right in front of him, turned into an elephant and rampaged around, but a last ditch attempt to fire an onager hit him straight in the chest, and he was burned alive as the pouch with his firewood split and caught fire. _

_ At last, 2 demigods remained, the original duo. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The two fought with great intensity, Athena and Poseidon working together, but 1 had to fall. And it was Annabeth. Earthen spires shot straight out of the earth, each piercing a vital organ in Annabeth's body, then she was swallowed whole. Just in time for both Athena and Percy to see. _

_ 1 demigod. Few Giants. Only 1 way left. Death. Of the Giants. As Percy Jackson erupted like a volcano. _

2 weeks later....

_ Percy walked towards the Empire State building. He had no idea why the gods had called him. As he debated, the doorman saluted him and tossed him the plastic keycard.  _

**_Ah great, lame elevator music again. What is this, stairway to heaven? More like elevator to heaven._ **

_ The city of Olympus looked different as compared to when he last went. Last time, the houses were plentiful, nymphs, minor gods all strolled along Olympus’s many parks. After Annabeth had started redesigning Olympus, everything changed. More morden, more statues. _

_ But now, the city looked dead. Literally. The grass was no longer as bright as it used to be, there were no more nymphs and way fewer minor gods. And the throne room seems to have lost it’s marble sparkle. _

_ What had the city become? What would become of the city? _

_ He arrived at the throne room doors, and knocked, then pushed the doors open and stepped foot in.  _

_ Even the inside of the throne room changed. The thrones were dull, the hearth was flickering. The walls looked like they had a case of severe depression. The gods themselves looked sick, their skin extremely pale and lots of wrinkles, and their eyes seemed to drain of despair, but for whom and what Percy did not understand. _

_ “Perseus Jackson,” boomed the voice of Zeus. At least, it was supposed to be a booming voice. Instead, Percy was shocked that Zeus sounded weak, and looked like he was pleading. _

_ “Us gods have called you here today to discuss an urgent… matter. As you might know, seeing as you helped us, we defeated Gaia and her spawn, the Gigantes. Unfortunately, putting Gaia to pieces caused an issue we didn’t consider. _

_ “You see, Gaia is the embodiment of the Earth itself. Without a consciousness, without a form, the Earth cannot exist. And do you know what would happen next?” Asked Athena. _

_ “I don’t know, it will become flat?” Joked Percy. To his utter horror, Apollo and Hermes had not laughed, and they looked at him dead serious, so Percy knew something was up. He stood up a little straighter. _

_ “Now is not the time for jokes, Sea Spawn!” Shouted Athena, ignoring the glare Poseidon sent her way. “To put it simple, the Earth will decay. Everything will collapse into a wormhole until this World/Dimension is completely sucked in, with nothing remaining.” _

_ Percy looked at her with a frown, his face scrunched up with confusion. He looked around. The walls started to crack slowly. It was barely visible, but happening.  _

_ Hermes sighed. “She means this World or Dimension is going to be destroyed.” _

_ Now Percy was shocked. He had not expected the gods to tell him about something as disastrous of this. If the Dimension fades, then what would happen to the gods? To his friends? To everything he knew? _

_ “As such, the council has voted for action… quickly. This is an issue we cannot solve by ourselves. We are not allowed out of our Dimension,” Spoke Poseidon. _

_ “What do you mean, out of our Dimension?” Asked Percy. _

_ “Well, you see, this Dimension is not the only one. There are many other Dimensions. Such as the Avatar Dimension, the Naruto Dimension, the Twilight Dimension and so on. We will be sending you to the one of the closest Dimensions to us, the Dimension of Remnant. To uphold our honour, legacy and memory of us gods here. _

_ “You will receive 3 gifts. First is a set of fully enchanted armor, unbreakable Celestial Bronze, next is one of the Stygian Iron Greatswords, and finally, due to you being a Son of the Sea, you will receive your fathers trident.” Spoke Zeus. “Your gifts would appear to you the moment you step into Remnant. Should you accept, of course. But be warned, something may happen to you, something you may not want. _

**_Should I accept his offer? Or should I pass on with them. Pros, I keep the legacy, I get new friends, I get powerful weapons. Cons, I fight in another war(which honestly isn’t too bad), or something happens to me. It would be too selfish to decline._ **

_ “I accept your generous offer, milord,” Percy said, bowing towards Zeus. Zeus nodded in approval and pointed his master bolt towards the hearth. All the other gods pointed their symbol of power there, and something happened.  _

_ The fabric of the barrier between Dimensions was ripped, and a glowing purple and silver portal appeared. _

_ Olympus started rumbling. “Go Percy,” Came the voice of Poseidon. “Time is awasting.” Percy looked around, looking at the gods that helped him throughout his life. Looking at the father he spent so little time with, looking at the place where everything in the Fifth Age began, looking at the Hearth that supported him start to die down. As the doors of the throne room shattered to ashes, he approached the portal and before he stepped through, uttered one last sentence.  _

_ “Goodbye, everyone, I will not fail.” _

_ As he stepped into the portal, he disappeared into it, a small wisp of green smoke travelled up through the roof, before the portal, the rest of the throne room, and subsequently, the rest of the Dimension, collapse into ashes, fading into the wind. _

The energy surge was not felt all over Remnant. Few people actually felt it. And it were those with great, unearthly power. People like the Maidens.

Ozpin for one, was one of the people who felt the surge. The unbounded sea energy that flowed through his body, and he got it strongest, due to his close proximity with the source. In fact, he tracked the source to come from the Emerald Forest. The source felt old, yet new at the same time. The presence will bring in devastating changes to the world of Remnant for sure.

Salem looked into the tree. A figure with a very powerful feel had just arrived on her radar. Nevertheless, she cast the thought of him aside, until which she would find out more about him later on.

But in the matter of 3 days, he will take the master huntsman test and his body will change, change into one he never wanted, on his 17th birthday. In the end, he will rise, ascend. It will be God vs God. Salem vs Percy.

Even if no one knew it yet.

Except for 3 people, light, darkness and Oum.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
